


i was enchanted to meet you

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Party, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Inspired by Music, Teen Romance, inviting someone to a date, is there a name to that trope??, rated teen for one (1) curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: It makes her want to run away and hide from all of this.//In which Adora meets Catra in a party, and it ends up to be a great night.





	i was enchanted to meet you

Adora fixes her dress for the nth time tonight, trying to get comfortable as the party continues.

 

It’s not like the dress is bad or that it's too short for her. But there’s an itch under her skin that she just can’t scratch no matter what she does. She knows that messing with her look and fixing it, again and again, doesn’t solve anything. Because that’s not what her problem is.

 

No.

 

The problem is the party. Not the fact that she is attending it at all. This is her best friend’s birthday party, she wouldn’t miss it for anything. But it is the fact that everyone in the party is unfamiliar to her is the problem. Everyone is rich and high class. Everyone has manners and everyone seems polite. But even she can see how fake everyone’s smiles are. She can see the glint in their eyes as they laugh at whatever their partner said, clearly just doing so to gain the favor of said partner, to show that they care. _But they obviously don’t_. It’s clear in the way their bodies seem to turn away from their partners, or how forced the smiles on their faces are. It’s suffocating. It makes her want to run away and hide from all of this.

 

But she can’t. This was Glimmer’s debut party. And she’s one of the 18 roses.

 

“Ugh,” she grunts.

 

“Problem, my lady?” She hears a husky voice call out behind her. A surge of electricity runs up her back as she registers the flirty tone in the voice.

 

Adora turns to the girl and sees Catra. She is clad in a black suit paired with a pink dress shirt. Her ribbon is deliberately undone, and she is wearing her fingerless gloves. Judging by the hand on her forearm, she is Scorpia's companion.

 

"I'm going to go find Entrapta," Scorpia says.

 

Catra rolls her eyes at her. "Just go get your girl."

 

Scorpia blushes but lets her go, leaving them alone together.

 

“So,” Catra starts with a smirk on her face, “How are you feeling, princess?”

 

“Peachy,” Adora replies, wincing.

 

Adora knows of Catra. Everyone in their school does. She always gets into trouble which Adora does not understand how she manages to, and she is also very cute. This combination got her a place for being a popular kid as The Bad Girl™ that many girls had a crush on. She was the opposite of Adora, who is popular for doing well in a lot of things. She is the top student of her year, and she is the captain for the school’s baseball team. They know of each other, but they don't actually _know_ each other.

 

This is the first conversation they’ve ever had.

 

Catra tilts her head and gestures to the dancing crowd in the middle. “Not enjoying the party?”

 

Adora shakes her head. “Not as much as I’d like to.”

 

“Well, yeah. Hard to enjoy a party when it’s surrounded with fake bullshit.” She then takes two drinks from the passing waiter and offers one to Adora.

 

Adora snorts and accepts the drink. “You noticed, too?” She drinks her glass, surprisingly liking the taste of it.

 

“Pfft.” Catra takes a sip and waves a hand to the people. “ _I’m_ surprised _you_ even noticed.”

 

“Hey! What does that mean?” Adora whines.

 

Catra shrugs and gulps down her drink. She then puts it down on a table. When she turns back to Adora, she offers a hand to her and says, “May I have this dance, Princess?”

 

Figuring she has nothing else better to do, Adora smiles at the other as she puts her drink down. She takes Catra’s hand. “Sure,” she says.

 

They join the dancefloor, immediately getting swept in with the crowd. Everyone moved in snyc, echoing how choreographed everyone’s interactions were this night. However, none of that matters when she’s dancing with Catra.

 

As they continue to dance, they go on to converse too. Adora finds out that they have a lot more in common despite their outward difference. Catra is a troublemaker, and Adora is supposed to be a good girl. That should’ve indicated that they wouldn’t work. But they do. And Adora has never been happier to have accepted the dance.

 

There are different dances in the stage, and the current routine requires changes in partners. So when she got to Bow, she couldn’t help but talk about her newfound bond with Catra.

 

“Catra? Like _the_ Catra? The one you have a crush on?” Bow asks, uncaring of who would hear the statement.

 

“Bow! Keep it down!” Adora tries to shush him down, but Bow’s eyes were shining, and he was slighting shaking from excitement. There was no way to keep him from being too loud now.

 

“So? You’re besties now?” Bow grins at her.

 

“We just met, Bow.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’ve been in love with her for like, ever since you were aware of her existence.” Bow wiggles his eyebrows, his voice teasing her shamelessly.

 

She feels a rush of warmth on her cheeks. “I’m _not_ in love!”

 

Bow ignores her and asks instead, “What are you gonna do then? Are you gonna ask for her out?”

 

Adora splutters, cheeks growing even brighter than they already were. But before she could retaliate, it was time to change partners and she’s back in Catra’s arms again.

 

“Hey, Adora,” she greets, dragging out her words, breathy and low. It leaves Adora struggling to catch her breath. “Are you okay? You’re not sick, aren’t you?”

 

Adora clears her throat. “No, I’m fine.”

 

Catra observes her, head tilting, trying to figure out whether or not she should push it. She drops the subject. “Are you having fun?”

 

Adora stares at her, blinking a couple of times before giving her a bright smile. “Yes. All thanks to you.”

 

Catra’s eyes trails over her entire face before settling on her lips, and back to her eyes. Her cheeks suddenly become slightly tinted pink.

 

Adora’s heart beat at the sight, but she silences it to stay calm. Not that it worked.

 

“That’s good.” Catra squeezes her hand for a second. She bites her lip, brows furrowing, before giving Adora a shy smile, her canine tooth peeking out for a little. “Wanna go outside for a little? Just until the actual event starts?”

 

Adora nods, following her out the venue.

 

This night could be considered their first meeting. Aside from a couple of bumps in the hallway, they’ve never interacted before. Despite that, it feels like they were meant to meet each other. Everything about Catra was charming. The way she carries herself exudes confidence in whatever she does. The smirk on her face that looks like she knew what effect she has on others. The rare actual smiles she gave Adora this night that left her weak on her knees. Even her spiky and long hair that frankly looked like she doesn’t know what a hairbrush is. Talking to her was easy. The banter was fun, and Adora never felt like she had tiptoe around her. Catra was enchanting. And Adora wishes nothing but to know even more about her.

 

As they walk out, Adora stares at her hand. She wonders how to hold it again without making it awkward. Eventually, they reach a bench just outside the party. They then sit there, enjoying the comfortable silence that wrapped around them. They are quite content to just bask in each other’s presence as they watch the stars twinkle in the sky.

 

“Great night so far?” Catra asks after a few minutes.

 

Adora takes a breath. With how this thing has been going on, she decides to just go for it and be honest. The worst she can get is being rejected. That’s what she always does when she wants something. Take the risk, and if she fails, she can say that she tried.

 

Adora scoots a little closer to the other girl. Their hands barely brushing on where they are resting. “It would be better if you agree to go on a date with me.”

 

Catra whips her head at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging. She breathes in and chuckles. “Getting bold now, princess?” She rests her chin on her hand and stares at Adora.

 

Adora feels the blood running to her cheeks. She huffs at her and asks, “Is it working?”

 

“Only if I get to do this.” Catra moves a little more into Adora’s personal space. She finds that she isn’t bothered by that at all.

 

Catra’s hand rests on her cheek, thumb carefully caressing it softly. She then asks, “Can I?”

 

Adora nods, dizzy from the close contact they’re having. She feels Catra’s breath brush on her forehead. For a second, nothing happens. Everything stops. The noise from the party mutes, the only thing that matters was Catra and her, alone together under the blanket of the night sky. And then, she feels it.

 

_Her lips are soft._

 

The kiss lass for only about five seconds. But it is enough for Adora to make her intoxicated. The lights shine brighter, the wind feels warmer, and her body feels lighter.

 

Catra gives her a wide smile.

 

_Please don’t be in love with someone else._

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii~ so i was listening to enchanted by taylor swift and i was like hey!! catradora!! so here it is. i dont think i captured the vibe of the song very well but i tried my best uwu constructive criticism is welcome, and other forms of affection and support is also welcome uwu
> 
> also im aware that 18 roses were supposed to be 18 men but!! i personally hc glimmer as a lesbian so!! instead of men, shes gonna get 18 women to represent her "readiness" for romance. the 18 candles should probably be mixed because why not?


End file.
